Silence
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: "The thing that makes a marriage last is silence…That, and playful sex." ;) Just little Brock/Reba drabbles.
1. A Happy Silence

1979

Reba McKinney wrapped her arms tightly around Brock Hart's neck, settling into the comfort of his embrace. The sunglasses that were in her hands dropped next to Brock as she buried her face against his.

"I love this." She contently sighed, breathing hot air on his neck as Brock tightened his grip around her waist. He stretched out his legs so that his heels were on top of the green blades of grass instead of the print blanket the two were lying.

"I love us." He chuckled, prying a little away from his girlfriend to take a look at her serene expression. She only opened one eye with a disapproving glance.

"The sun's hitting my face, come back here." She sat up on the hilly slope they were resting on, as she caught the sight of fellow college students playing frisbee and having cold drinks on a Saturday. Her fingers interlocked around his neck, just enough so that she could feel his hair against her fingers, and forcefully pulled him back to her.

Over their heads, clouds were rolling by and birds were chirping. Silence was never so exhilarating to the young lovers.

1983

"Reba?" The redhead was lost in her own thoughts, staring off in the distance, when Brock softly patted her on the knee. Blue tie. Collared shirt. Suit. She blinked twice at her husband before taking in a nauseating scent in the room. He pressed his forehead against hers for but a second, concern written in his eyes, "You okay?"

She only bit her lower lip, nodding her head as he snuck a kiss from her lips. She smoothed down her own dress before glancing in a mirror across the dinner table to check her curly hair was in order.

"Sorry, I just zoned out." She turned to look at Brock with a whisper.

"Is it-" He eyed her for any signs of fatigue, sickness. She had been throwing up all morning.

"No, it's nothing." Reba rested her elbows on the wooden table, as Brock nervously sipped on his wine.

"Eat up, Brock, you're looking too skinny." Elizabeth Hart walked back into the dining room, carrying a pan of lasagna.

"Looks great, Mom." Brock rubbed his palms together, glancing at Reba in anticipation of agreement.

Thirty minutes into insulting everything about her son's wife, Elizabeth had to roll her eyes at how Reba was picking at her food. Brock rubbed his hands consolingly down her back, handing her a glass of water.

"What's wrong now, Reba?" She watched her daughter-in-law cover her mouth and her son let out a yelp.

"Why'd you kick me, sweetheart?" He pouted, rubbing his shin.

"I'm pregnant!" Reba finally stood up from the table, sprinting to the bathroom as Brock and Elizabeth stared at each other in shock.

They ate in silence for the rest of the night. Reba had to sneak a smile as she rubbed her hands on her stomach the drive home. It shut Elizabeth Hart up.

1986

The entire apartment was silent when Reba entered her home and that was a rare feat these days.

"Brock?" Her voice resonated across the tiny living room and she threw her purse on the two person couch before heading down the hall to their single bedroom. The door was closed and Reba furrowed her brows as she reached for the door handle.

And lying on their bed were her two favorite people in the world. Brock's mouth was open, drool coming out of his mouth as he laid in the middle of their bed. All around his body were pillows and teddy bears. On top of his chest was Cheyenne, snuggled comfortably on top of her daddy and sucking on her thumb. After taking a picture or ten, the twenty five year sauntered over to her husband's side, throwing a partial segment of their pillow fortress on the floor before running her fingers through his scalp. He jolted awake, his grip tightened around their two year old's torso alertly.

"Reba." He groaned, blinking his groggy eyes at her until she kissed him on the forehead.

"What happened to studying?" She kicked off her shoes as he let out another groan. Lying down next to him on her side, she took the sight of her little family with pride and she had to give Brock another kiss on his cheek.

He puckered his lips, already dozing back to sleep as his hands relaxed around Cheyenne's tiny body.

"I'll kiss you after you brush your teeth, Doctor," She laughed as he mumbled.

"I…not…dent..is..tyet…"

And with the shades down, time seemed to stop in their cozy little room. The most pleasant sounds rung in Reba's ears. The sound of her husband and daughter breathing next to her, the sound of her heart fluttering with joy. It rung louder in her ears than any of the car honks and beepings going on outside the window and all she could enjoy was the music of silence. It was a happy silence.

**A/N: Little drabbles as I try to figure out what I really wanna write about! I'm sorry if it doesn't flow nicely or if there's grammatical errors. Just some lazy writing...Feel free to PM me if you have any plots and such okay! Thanks for reading and please review. By the way, I intend to write a bit more for this...**


	2. A Booming Silence

1987

"Brock." Reba had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. It was pitch black in the house, the clock ticking so quietly compared to each other's steady heartbeats. They were swaying to no music, talking with no conversation.

In a short instance, lights illuminated from the outside and just like that, it was

1988

"Happy new year, Reba," Brock pulled her closer toward him, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist as he smothered his wife with doting kisses.

Reba's lips curled in content, as she felt Brock running his hands down the back of her soft hair.

"I love you, Reba." He whispered into her ear as her smile could only grow bigger. Minutes past the midnight hour, and she could feel herself grow warm. Her fingers slipped under the collar of his jacket, easing it off his broad shoulders as they locked eyes.

She didn't have to say it back to him and he was brimming with happiness. It was in the way her eyes glimmered, the way her fingers were leaving chills as they traveled, and the way her voice was always going to be in his head.

After celebrating so many new years together now, he was certain nothing new was going to change how they felt at that moment. Outside the fireworks were booming and thundering. It didn't matter though, because Brock was only paying attention to Reba and Reba was only paying attention to Brock.

1989

Reba let a yawn, leaning her head on Brock's shoulder as they sat next to each other in the comfort of their home. Static interrupted their program every once in a while but they were used to their secondhand old television. Brock acknowledged Reba with a kiss on her forehead. The two of them had barely been able to find time to sit down and relax in the company of each other. Brock was so busy with his budding dentistry practice and trying to raise money for a new house and Reba was so busy taking care of their five year old, among other things.

"I can barely hear anything." Brock finally remarked after twenty minutes of watching some saturated in color television program.

"I never hear you make that complaint when you're watching football games," Reba smirked at her husband who could stupidly grin at her as he played with her bouncy curls.

"Tell you what," Brock pressed his cheeks closer to her head as he whispered, "We'll pick out a new television set tomorrow. And a membership to Blockbuster or whatever that new tape rental store's called."

"Okay." Reba blankly stared at the screen, laughing to herself when she knew that Brock was steadily gazing at her.

"What do you mean, okay?" Brock broke their silence after a minute or two.

"Brock? Promise you won't get too glued to our new television." Reba murmured, her voice so soft and serene.

"What?" Brock wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"I went to the doctor's today." Reba's eyes gazed down as Brock's hand wrapped tightly and anxiously around hers.

"Re-" He couldn't be holding her any closer to him.

"We're having another baby." Reba managed to squeal out as Brock leapt out of his couch, kissing Reba and shouting incoherent declarations of love, "You're gonna wake up Cheyenne!"

"Who cares? CHEYENNE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!" He screamed out loud as Reba pushed her palm against his mouth only to burst out laughing with joy.

The sound of laughter filled their tiny apartment that night made everything feel as good as it was going to be.

1990

Kyra Eleanor Hart was an ornery baby. She was barely a few months old and the two time parents were sure they had already lost years of sleep. It was four thirty in the morning on a weekday and Kyra was making a scheduled cry.

"Did she finish her food?" Reba rolled over to face Brock walking toward the bed from the crib, sleeves rolled up and a towel on one shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted though," Brock pulled the visibly dirty t-shirt off and after throwing it to the floor, he collapsed on the bed next to Reba with his eyes closed.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," She scooted closer to him, snuggled comfortably against him as she trailed her fingers down his bare chest, yawning out, "I love you so much."

Brock chuckled as Reba continued on.

"It's _hot._" She whispered seductively into her ear as he whipped her body on top of his. Their legs were entangled and both were mussing up the other's hair.

"Never mind, I'm not exhausted anymore," Brock murmured against her soft skin.

"We have to be quiet," Reba didn't have to remind him, but her eyes darted over to the crib nonetheless. He was nodding, swinging her hand in his.

"Dead silent." Brock smirked, capturing her lips against his.

Reba liked the sound of that and her lips continued to lock with his but a small gasp left her lips as she panted for a breath.

"Do you have something on?" She only blinked at her husband, pushing him away from her before things could get any further. Brock grumbled as he rolled off of her and fished through their night stand while rubbing his face.

"MOMMA!" Before either could react, Cheyenne ran into the room and onto her parents' bed. Reba and Brock exclaimed a glance.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Reba began, with a wary look at Brock.

"I'M BORED! I WANNA PLAY WITH KYRA!" She pouted at her parents.

"Honey, she's sleeping now, and we have to be very quiet." Brock added in as Cheyenne's lips trembled with hesitation. Deviously, she began nonetheless.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" She was screaming and pretty soon, baby Kyra was up and screaming too. Brock and Reba could only look at each other in muted silence.

**A/N: Just wanted to write something. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
